Hate and Love
by xanime-manga-writerx
Summary: Seriously children under the age of 17 should not read this, but whatever. Okay this fic is about InuYasha and Kikyo and Kagome. Also some other lovers pop in this romance filled story. So plz enjoy!


Me: Hey!! I know I know!! Yea it's been like forever since I wrote, but I was having fun writing at other sites. So here is another story just for my fans to see. The other one "Why is it so Hot in here" is going to have its next chapter up, so please wait.  
  
~Kiss Kissu~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was walking in the meadow of the far off village, which was a blur to her now. She couldn't understand why she had to fall in love with InuYasha. Her heart, Kikyo touched her breast that held her heart within. Kikyo felt, neither love nor peace there. So she sighed and moved her hand. Then one of Naraku's bees was watching her. She had felt their presents. Kikyo looked up at the bug. Her arrow shot through it, black blood poured out. "Hummm....Naraku..." she said and started to the village below.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was late again for school. She was running fast, heart pounding and sweat racing down her face. She pulled her hand up, to see the time. *SHOCK* "Oh no!!! I'm going to have to stay after school at this rat-"she was stopped when a black-haired man had bumped into her. She looked over, and he looked over. But both were in a hurry. None could even say sorry for bumping into one another. After that, Kagome walked instead. She thought about InuYasha, and how their last fight...ended. She blushed deeply and held her bag handle tight. Then all of a sudden, like a ghost had appeared. Someone with great force pulled Kagome into the bushes. Kagome couldn't see, it was to dark and gloomily to even see. Then a finger was placed on her soft pink lips. She was shocked again, but then felt like she knew this person. The finger moved and what replaced it was a powerful lusting kiss. When the figures eyes opened she knew exactly who it was. The figure pulled back and looked at her. "I-InuYasha?" The figure grinned, but Kagome couldn't see still. InuYasha kissed her lips again and picked her up off the ground. "Hey! How are ya?!" Kagome lit up with delight. "Oh! InuYasha!! I missed you!!! How are you? Did you get hurt or-"He smiled, and placed her on the ground. He stood next to her. "No...just, something has come up...and I need you to stay here and well....just stay here 'til I'm done with my problem." Kagome was more shocked then the kiss. "B-but InuYasha!!" too late, for InuYasha had up and jumped away. Back to the well and down he went. Kagome cried softly to herself and her friends then helped her to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kikyo was having trouble with Naraku following her. She grew pissed and angrier. But then InuYasha pops out of no where. She thought, 'Inuyasha?! What are you doing here?!!' she then ran up to him and hugged him greatly. InuYasha pulled her away from him. Kikyo blinked in suspense then wept with tears. InuYasha looked at her, but moved to the right. "I'm sorry Kikyo...but my heart does not belong to you no more." Kikyo stopped her crying. "Oh yes! Your heart does belong to me, and only me!! No one else!! I won't let that happen!!!" InuYasha was shocked but the more shocked he got, the more he longed to be with Kikyo. 'If only Kagome were here to stand by my side...' he thought and shut his eyes. Kikyo laughed evilly. "Now do you accept your fait?!!! InuYasha?!!!! Burn in hell with me. Let us become one." InuYasha scanned her closely. But suddenly just up and ran!!! He ran faster then he could have before. His palms sweaty, his forehead banging at the beat of his heart. The faces he saw in his own two eyes. The pain he had felt just then of abandoning Kikyo. Yes he felt it all and to him. That feeling he hopes to never encounter again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was in class and thought only of InuYasha. 'Oh, InuYasha! You just don't understand me...do you?' then Hojo pops on Kagome's desk, a 2 inch thick book. Kagome almost fell from the gust off wind, which the book's force blew on her. "Wha?! What the heck is this?!!!" she asked standing up and pointing at it, like some sort of...thing. Hojo looked up at her. (Cause he had taken a seat before she stood up) "It's for your study on Japans old past. Did you already forget about it...Kagome?" Kagome blinked, and then thought. 'Oh yeah...the test. I almost forgot about it. Well, I can't blame myself for thinking about InuYasha so badly.' Hojo gazed at her, and then opened the book. It was old and dusty. *COUGH COUGH* "Wha?! How old is this thing?" Kagome asked grabbing her mini cloth and covering her mouth with it. Hojo scanned the letters and gazed at a picture of a princess and her royal subjects. "Ah...Hojo?" Kagome blinked and looked over his shoulder. Hojo ripped the picture out and ran off. Kagome only saw the back of his shoulders and heels. 'Oh well...*sigh*' she thought then picked the book up and walked to her house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Me: sorry...time to nighty nighty *yawn* InuYasha: awww...come on!!! Lets do some more!!! Kagome: Yea...ouch..."me" is right....time for *yawn* Kikyo: zzzZZZZZZ Kouga: ZZZZZzzzzz Sesshomaru: *yawn* sleepy time Shippo: *yawn* zzzzzzz Sango: sleep sleep Miroku: *drool* Me:*sleeping* 


End file.
